Beste Serien
Das Ranking der besten Serien. 20. South Park South Park (1997--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Animationsserie von Trey Parker und Matt Stone, die mit ihrem gesellschaftskritischem, humoristischem Inhalt überzeugt. Die Serie besteht aktuell aus 21 Staffeln. * Lieblingsfolge: Make Love, Not Warcraft (Staffel 10 Episode 8) * Lieblingscharakter: Eric Cartman 19. Two and a Half Men '''Two and a Half Men '(2003-2015) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Sitcom, die mit ihren besonders lustigen Szenen und ihren sehr lustig von Charlie Sheen und Jon Cryer dargestellten Charakteren überzeugte. Die Serie besteht aus 12 Staffeln. * Lieblingsfolge: Hopp, auf den Tisch (Staffel 7 Episode 18) * Lieblingscharakter: Jake Harper 18. Californication '''Californication' (2007-2014) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie über einen notgeilen Autor, klingt gut? Oh JA! * Lieblingsfolge: Als für uns die Sonne schien (Staffel 7 Episode 12) * Lieblingscharakter: Hank Moody 17. Gotham '''Gotham '(2014--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische dunkle Detective-Mystery und Drama Serie, welche den Aufstieg von James Gordon und die Anfänge Batmans nahezu perfekt darstellt. Dazu der beste Joker (Jerome) seit Heath Ledger. * Lieblingsfolge: Die schwere Last der Seele (Staffel 3 Episode 22) * Lieblingscharakter: Jerome Valeska 16. The Good Doctor '''The Good Doctor '(2017--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Arztserie / Drama, welche sich um einen jungen Chirurg mit Autismus namens Dr. Shaun Murphy dreht. Seine dunkle Vergangenheit, sowie seine Verhaltensart / Entwicklung während der Serie, ebenso wie die interessanten Nebencharaktere machen diese Serie zu der so ziemlich besten Newcomer Serie aktuell. * Lieblingsfolge: Freiheit oder Tod (Staffel 1 Episode 10) * Lieblingscharakter: Dr. Shaun Murphy 15. Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI '''Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI '(1993–2002, 2016--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Krimiserie und der Science Fiction Klassiker schlechthin. In der Serie gibt es allerlei Arten von Aliens und Übernatürlichem Zeug, so ziemlich jede Folge ist spannend gehalten. * Lieblingsfolge: Dreamland (Staffel 6 Episode 4-5) * Lieblingscharakter: Fox Mulder 14. Speechless '''Speechless' (2016--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Familienserie über die DiMeos, eine etwas eigene Familie mit einem Special Needs Sohn namens JJ. Eine wahnsinnig emotionale und dennoch lustige Serie, definitiv ein guter Newcomer. * Lieblingsfolge: S-I--SILENT NIGHT (Staffel 2 Episode 10) * Lieblingscharakter: JJ DiMeo 13. Shameless '' Shameless (2011--) ''ist ein US-amerikanisches Fernsehdrama. Drama. Das sagt schon alles, es ist eines der besten Dramen aller Zeiten, es macht süchtig, man will immer wissen wie es weitergeht, immer gibt es krasse Enthüllungen oder völlig verrückte Dingen passieren, auf jeden Fall einen Blick Wert. * Lieblingsfolge: Requiem für eine Schlampe (Staffel 7 Episode 12) * Lieblingscharakter: Frank Gallagher 12. NCIS '''NCIS '(2003--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Krimi / Drama Serie, welche sich mit seinen überraschend spannenden Plots und interessanten Charakteren, sowie auch ihrem Humor auszeichnet. * Lieblingsfolge: Die Familie geht vor (Staffel 13 Episode 24) * Lieblingscharakter: Leroy Jethro Gibbs 11. Breaking Bad '''Breaking Bad' (2008--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Krimi-Drama Serie mit einer packenden, spannenden Story und ausgezeichnet gespielten Charakteren. Die Serie enthält evtl. sogar einige der am besten gespielten Szenen in der Geschichte des Fernsehens. * Lieblingsfolge: Ozymandias (Staffel 5 Episode 14) * Lieblingscharakter: Walter White / Heisenberg 10. American Dad '''American Dad' (2005--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Animationsserie von Seth MacFarlane, anders als Family Guy schafft es diese Serie gute Plots mit extrem gutem klassischen MacFarlane Humor zu verbinden, zudem der wahrscheinlich beste, witzigste Charakter des MacFarlane-Universums, Roger. Definitiv MacFarlanes wahres Meisterwerk. * Lieblingsfolge: Rohes Fest (Staffel 8 Episode 7) * Lieblingscharakter: Roger 9. Rick and Morty '''Rick and Morty '(2013--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Animationsserie mit einem besonderen, "liebenswerten" Humor, aber vor allem ist die Serie einfach krass und wird jeden, ja auch dich vom Hocker hauen, zumal ich nicht wissen will, welche Drogen die Creator Justin Roiland und Dan Harmon während der Produktion genommen haben. * Lieblingsfolge: Gurken-Rick (Staffel 3 Episode 3) * Lieblingscharakter: Rick Sanchez 8. Domian '''Domian' (1995-2016) ''war eine deutsche Talkshow mit dem Seelenklempner Domian. Allerlei emotionale, lustige, fiese und überwältigende Gespräche hat er über die 21 Jahre mit Menschen geführt, die sich spät nachts trauten und sich ihren Kummer von der Seele redeten, wahrlich die beste "Real Life" Serie, die es je gab. * Lieblingsfolge: 1.1.1995 (Die Hackfleisch-Frau) 7. Supernatural '''Supernatural' (2005--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Fantasie-Krimiserie, welche mit Humor, spannender Handlung und guter, teils ziemlich glaubwürdiger Darstellung von Übernatürlichem, sowie auch emotionalen, berührenden Szenen zwischen den 2 Brüdern überzeugt. Definitiv eine Serie für die Ewigkeit. * Lieblingsfolge: Am Anfang war... (Staffel 4 Episode 3) * Lieblingscharakter: Dean Winchester 6. The Middle '''The Middle '(2009-2018) ''ist ein US-amerikanisches Familiendrama, welches sich nicht etwa um eine Familie in einer besonderen Situation, sondern um eine Familie mit besonderen Menschen dreht, sie zeigt uns, den Menschen, die jeden Tag ihr Leben leben, dass auch wir etwas großes erreichen können, der Humor und die emotionalen Stellen in der Serie machen sie zu etwas besonderem. * Lieblingsfolge: Der Augenblick im Rampenlicht (Staffel 7 Episode 24) * Lieblingscharakter: Brick Heck 5. The Big Bang Theory '''The Big Bang Theory '(2007--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Sitcom von Chuck Lorre, welche mit ihrer unscheinbaren Einzigartigkeit überzeugt. Damals hieß es, endlich mal eine Serie über Nerds, was der Serie wirklich einen Wiedererkennungswert verleiht ist vor allem der Charakter Sheldon, das asexuelle Genie mit Asperger, welches sich in den verschiedensten Alltagssituationen wiederfindet und es schafft, diese auf wahrhaft einzigartige humorvolle Weise zu präsentieren. Der Unterhaltungsfaktor lässt zu Staffel 9 hin etwas nach, steigert sich in Staffel 11 allerdings wieder etwas. * Lieblingsfolge: Das Conan-Spiel (Staffel 2 Episode 3) * Lieblingscharakter: Sheldon Cooper 4. Dragon Ball Super '''Dragon Ball Super '(2015--) ''ist eine Action / Fantasy Animeserie, welche sich durch selten spannendere Kämpfe und überwältigende Gänsehautmomente, wie z.B die Power Ups auszeichnet, dazu weiß Akiro Toriyama zwar manchmal nicht mehr die Namen seiner Charaktere, dafür weiß er aber, wie er uns am Ball hält und das aber richtig. Ein würdiger Nachfolger zum Klassiker, Dragon Ball Z. * Lieblingsfolge: With Imposing Presence! God of Destruction Toppo Descends (Staffel 5 Episode 49) * Lieblingscharakter: Frieza 3. SpongeBob Schwammkopf '''SpongeBob Schwammkopf '(1999--) ''ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie für Kinder und Jugendliche, welche sich durch ihre nie alt oder langweilig werdenen Witze und seinen einzigartigen Humor auszeichnet, den man so sonst nie in der Serienwelt, geschweige den auf Nickelodeon oder anderen Cartoon-Sendern wiederfindet. Die Serie hat eine ganze Generation geprägt und ist noch heute führender König im Meme-Geschäft. Die Qualität lässt leider vor allem ab Staffel 7-8 nach, auch wenn die Produktion nach Verlassen des Original-Schöpfers schwer war, dieser stieg zu Staffel 10 im Jahr 2016 jedoch wieder ein. Die Serie sollte fortan allerdings eher ausschließlich an junge Kinder gerichtet sein. * Lieblingsfolge: Verkaufsgenies & Blaubarschbube rebelliert (Staffel 3 Episode 12) * Lieblingscharakter: Patrick Star 2. Dragon Ball Z '''Dragon Ball Z' (1989-1996) ''ist eine Action-Animeserie und einer der Klassiker schlechthin, wenn es um Animes geht. Keine Serie hat die Anime-Kultur vermutlich mehr geprägt als Dragon Ball Z, die Handlung ist bemerkenswert gut geschrieben und auch die Action kommt hier nicht zu kurz. Für sein Alter hat sich der Anime auch was die Animation angeht ziemlich gut gehalten. * Lieblingsfolge: Son Gohan räumt auf (Staffel 7 Episode 61) * Lieblingscharakter: Frieza 1. Doctor Who '''Doctor Who '(1963-1989, 2005--) ''ist eine britische Science-Fiction Serie, während welcher wir den Doktor auf seinen Reisen durch Raum und Zeit begleiten, für andere ist es vielleicht ''Die Simpsons, doch für Leute mit Geschmack ist Doctor Who der Ahne aller Serien. Die Serie verbindet fast alle Attribute wie Action, Mysterien, Emotionen und auch Humor so gut miteinander, dass es wirklich bemerkenswert ist. Die Handlungsstränge sind größtenteils spannend und machen Lust auf mehr. Die Tatsache, dass der Doktor alle paar Jahre sein Aussehen + Persönlichkeit (Schauspieler) ändert, ist eine nette Anlehnung daran, wie selbst Menschen über ihr Leben hinweg in verschiedene Rollen schöpfen. Die Serie schafft es einen zum weinen zu bringen und im nächsten Moment muss man dann lauthals lachen. * Lieblingsfolge: Der Tag des Doktors (Staffel 7 Episode 15) * Lieblingscharakter: 12. Doktor